The Pauper And His Story
by DCwriter123
Summary: Shane is growing up and has no family. His mother passed away and and his only family member is gone now. Now Shane must find a job and stay at their house. But what happens when Shane finds love in the most weird places. And will he meet his father. R


No POV

No POV

Birds were chirping, horses were being pulled by the reins, and every maid was at work in St. Petersburg. Every woman who worked for their family always woke up early so they could get a good start. But Shane, a maid's son, was a maid himself. He wasn't very good actually. He was reluctant and curious. That was a bad combination in St. Petersburg.

But his mother Theresa never wanted him to be at work like this. But since she had passed, Shane had been given every responsibility. Though careless and reckless, Shane would always lay in his bed and think why his mother had passed. Being an 11 year old never helped him in his work. Since every one of his caretakers who took him in so he could clean their house, threw him out onto the streets and was forced to go back to his Uncle Thomas.

His Uncle Thomas wasn't the best uncle. Even at his own home with Uncle Thomas he was suppose to clean. And if he refused he would be severely punished. But besides his Uncle, Shane had no one else. So Shane loved his Uncle Thomas and would never let anything happen to him. Though his uncle looked fancy and rich, he wasn't. So Shane would try to get money for them both. Uncle Thomas was old and weak, but strict and intelligent.

Shane looked at his uncle like a grandfather, which he thought was a better fit for Thomas, but never told him.

" Uncle! Wake up! I've made breakfast! It'll be better than yesterdays I promise!" Shane shouted at his Uncle to wake up.

" Oh great, you've made a meal. I feel so happy." Thomas remarked sarcastically. Shane looked down. Shane made every meal but was given no credit, for his cooking was awful.

" I think I did pretty well this time." Shane said in his little voice.

" O really? Then what's for breakfast?" his Uncle asked delightfully feeling guilty when he let down his nephew.

" Bacon and eggs!" Shane exclaimed. Uncle Thomas smiled at the 11 year olds excitement about making his own good meal. Shane noticed his Uncle's struggle, trying to get up.

" Uncle, do you need help?" Shane asked worriedly. Uncle Thomas just shook his head. " No thank you." He got up and patted Shane on his head. " Lets go taste your breakfast!" They both went downstairs.

Uncle Thomas looked at his plate once they got to the table. He saw eggs and bacon. He smiled because it looked good. Shane helped his Uncle sit. And soon Shane grabbed a seat himself.

" So how's the maid work?" Uncle asked Shane.

" I prefer butler work. And it's doing pretty good." Shane stuck part of his egg in his mouth.

His uncle looked at him raising his eyebrows.

" Okay. It's not doing so good. But I will get a job. Soon…" Shane retorted.

Uncle Thomas stuck bacon in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed.

" This breakfast is pretty good." He said to Shane.

Shane smiled at his only family member and felt proud.

That Night

Uncle Thomas was reading a book as usual. Shane had just finished cleaning and went to take a shower. Shane ran downstairs.

" Hey, Uncle!" Shane said and took a seat by his Uncle.

Waiting for a response, Uncle Thomas looked at his nephew with a worried look.

" I went to Dr. Garter today." He replied.

" You did? What for?" Shane asked curiously.

" Shane, something in one of our lives is going to change soon. And I want you to be prepared." Uncle Thomas said.

Shane was confused.

" I love you Shane. And the only reason I push you so hard is cause I want you to be a strong boy. And guess what? You are. And when this something changes I want you to stay strong. Alright?" Uncle Thomas told Shane.

" What do you mean?" Shane wondered.

" Just go to sleep, it's late." His Uncle told him. Shane shrugged but obeyed and just as he was about to run to his room, Uncle Thomas pulled him into a hug.

" I love you, Shane my boy." Uncle Thomas told Shane.

" I love you too, Uncle." And hugged back.

Uncle Thomas let go and Shane went upstairs and lay in his bed and tried to sleep.

The Next Morning

Shane POV

I woke to the sounds of Buggies and horses hooves pounding the ground. I got up and ran to my Uncle's room.

" Uncle Thomas! It's morning on Wednesday! Time to clean our stables!" I shouted in his room.

I ran to his bed and saw my Uncle sleeping. I started shaking him.

" Uncle wake up." I said. Then I noticed he was still in the same position.

" Uncle? Are you okay?" I said to him. No response.

I soon noticed he wasn't breathing. " Uncle! Wake up!" I tried shaking him harder and tried not to think this was happening. I started crying and I kept shaking. I wasn't shaking my Uncle anymore, but I was myself was shaking.

This couldn't be happening! My Uncle Thomas is to strong! He's not dead!

" Please! Uncle! Don't go! I love you!" I started screaming and holding him.

" No, you're not gone. You're mine!" I couldn't stop. But he was gone and I couldn't stop that. _" I want you stay strong." _

I kept crying and thinking why it happened.


End file.
